


The Skies, Her Eyes

by braimehaikus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braimehaikus/pseuds/braimehaikus
Summary: Jaime looks up and is reminded of something.Haiku.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	The Skies, Her Eyes

**The blue skies of Tarth**

**Like Brienne's eyes he thinks**

**A beautiful day**

****

**(art by[artandmartini](https://artandmartini.tumblr.com/post/146116912252/im-such-jb-trashh))**

**Author's Note:**

> Who else misses Brienne and Jaime as much as I do? 😭


End file.
